A New Adventure
by SenataeUchiha101
Summary: I had to do this for school so there are some extra little subtiltles and explanations in there because my teachers have now idea what any japanese things are so please if you read thins don't coment on that. Thanks!
1. A New Problem

I had to do this for a project at school, but it sort of goes with Naruto except for the fact that Itachi has a twin, Sasuke is a girl with a boy twin named Hitake and no Cursemark, Naruto has a older brother named Naruko, and Sakura has an older Sister named Inarea. Naruto and Sakura aren't in this at all, so don't yell at me. You should still read this it is really good.

**Disclaimer: **I don't ownNaruto because if I did a lot of things would be different and Shikamaru and Temari would already be going out. Since none of this is true I sadly don't own Naruto. V_V

_**Super Villain:**_

**Name:** The Shadow Wolf (Senatae Uchida)

**Motto: ** I must get the power I need to defeat him.

**Origin:** Throughout her life Senatae had always been an outcast in her own home. Her father hated her for being born and often ignored her and refused to train her to be a ninja that she always wanted to be. She would spy on her twin brother, who had the same long black hair and black eyes as she did, while her father trained him, so she quickly learned what was needed to be what she wanted and became a ninja that had the same abilities as her brother. Soon at the young age of 10, Senatae was sent to take an exam that would make her stronger, but she would not go alone her twin brother, Itachi, her teammates, Naruko – a blond who kept his hair in a spiky fashion and wore an orange jumpsuit and black undershirt-, and Inarea, a girly-girl with pink hair that wore a reddish pink kimono- would also come. Upon getting to a clearing an attacker knocked out everyone but her in a period of 2 seconds. Without knowing in those mere two seconds he had managed to hide a dog in a hole just to the side of her. As soon as Senatae tried to leave the rabid dog bit down on her leg and the attacker appeared behind her and jabbed her in the neck with a mysterious object that had some kind of poison in it that was meant to kill her. Soon she wasn't able to think about anything other than gripping her neck to try to stop the pain that was currently throbbing throughout her. The world around her started to turn in circles every noise a blast in her ear slowly everything was one noise slowly dying into nothingness, the world around her was closing in and she could not stop it, and finally she could not take it and passed out where she was, the last thing she heard was the attacker tell her, "You will either die here or gain power beyond your wildest dreams."

When she awoke, her teammates had moved to a safe forest and had put a wet rag on her head that she latter learned was for her extremely high temperature. They were standing around her and worried as if she might be dying, and then she remembered that she might have actually died if it wasn't for them. "What is that smell?" was what she said, there was some kind of dumpling smell on the air.

"Senatae you are still trying to recover, there is no smell in the air. Now will you quit goofing around and open your eyes?" asked her frightened brother. When she did though the expressions on her friends turned into a half relieved, half frightened into a look of shock and horror.

"What is wrong guys?" Senatae asked timidly.

"You-your eyes are-_EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" _Inarea screeched.

Gripping her ears Senatae shouted, "Inarea would you quit your screaming it is really hurting my ears!" Inarea only stopped her screaming after she was 5 yard away with Itachi comforting her.

Naruko and Senatae were the only ones there now, and surprisingly Naruko wasn't freaking out. The young girl was staring at her brother and Inarea reading there lips as they talked. After about 2 minutes of this Senatae exclaimed, "I am not a freak! I really hate that girl!"

Naruko looked at her worriedly and said, "Senatae, umm… I don't really want to tell you this, but you really need to look in a mirror." Senatae looked at him in wonder of why she needed a mirror, but knew that they needed to get out of the arena and get home before the get disqualified from the exam.

Slowly making their way to the exit, the group was again attacked, but by people that were not near as strong as the one before. These foes mainly used clones that could regenerate themselves after being hit (a ninjutsu, explained in the "Powers" section) which made them difficult to defeat. Senatae's teammates immediately started to fight the clones, but she did not she realized that she could smell that none of them had the same sent as the real intruders. Using Itachi and her bloodline trait, the sharingan, she could see her opponent's chakra along with her teammate's chakra. Itachi had also turned on his sharingan and gone to help Inarea, while Naruko came to ask Senatae why she wasn't helping. Then something went wrong, she couldn't move, and it felt like her neck was on fire. Naruko saw this and ran to help his injured teammate. "Senatae what is wrong with you? You're just standing there!" Naruko asked confusedly.

Senatae could hardly talk, but she was able to stutter, "Na-Naruko, I-I can't m-move." then came a shriek from Inarea, for a clone was right behind Naruko about to stab him in the back with a kunai. Naruko quickly grabbed Senatae, pulling her out of the way of the attack while dodging it himself. Senatae hit the ground and her body erupted with pain. Naruko leapt up from the spot that he had fallen, and started to attack the clones so that the enemy would finally leave or be killed. The battle raged on while Senatae lay on the ground paralyzed with pain that she couldn't figure out where it came from. Lying there she could hear the sounds of the enemy falling to the ground and disappearing, and she felt useless. What had she trained so hard for? Could she ever be anything other than a failure? These thoughts ran through her head and she thought about just going to sleep when she heard a different sound, and smelled blood that clones couldn't have. Using a lot of strength she managed to turn her head to see what happened, but quickly wished she hadn't. Her brother lay not a foot from a clone that, after a quick look with her sharingan, she realized it wasn't actually a clone, but an actual person. She knew he was hurt and she wasn't going to let him die just because she was laying there doing nothing.

Suddenly, a power started to erupt inside her. She found strength and speed that she didn't know she had, and used that to punch the attacker in the face sending him into several other clones, and she didn't stop there, she wanted to make sure that no one could harm her siblings again. Naruko, Inarea, and the half conscious brother could only watch as Senatae finished off the last of the clones and real enemies with one final blow.

"There that should teach them not to mess with my family." Senatae crossly declared. She didn't realize that she had multiple scratches and cuts that were quickly healing as she walked to see if her brother was ok.

"Senatae are you ok? You just, like kick all those clone's butts and you don't have scratch on you." Naruko asked worriedly, but at the same time surprised, intrigued, and (unfortunately) jealous.

"I'm fine but what about my brother?" Senatae asked more worried about him.

"Itachi is fine Senatae. I healed him with my medical ninjutsu."(A jutsu that helps heal wounds faster) Inarea answered. She was also curious as to why Senatae didn't have any marks on her like they did.

"Ok I guess once he wakes up we can go to the gate as I see it we only have 23 hours left before we are disqualified," Senatae started looking at the sky, "but he better hurry up and wake up."

Itachi finally woke up after half an hour of sleeping and Naruko having to stop Inarea from leaning over him all the time, as you can tell she has a major crush on him. They picked up the pace and hurried their way to the exit of the arena where they were then asked if anything happened while they were inside. Senatae didn't want anyone to know about what happened because she didn't think that it was really that important so she quickly replied that nothing had occurred, and they were late because they were just lazy and didn't want to get there on time. Seeing that this wasn't suspicious the group headed to the gate to see their family, or in Naruko's case see his friend's family since he was an orphan.

Senatae and Itachi made it five feet out of the gate before Senatae could hear her younger brother and sister come charging at them. The two four-year-olds, twins of course, always loved to tackle their obviously older and stronger siblings just because they could. Sasuke, the girl, attacked Senatae as usual, while Hitake, the boy, attacked Itachi.

"Thenatae! 'Tachi! I missed you so much!" Sasuke exclaimed. She had her hair cut the same way as before, like a cockatoo, and her light grey eyes were just starting to take the same shade as most of the clan, black.

"Yah 'Tachi! We mithed you guyths and Mommy is wealy annoyed thince you and 'Natae werent here to do chores." Hitake said not knowing how stupid he sounded not being able to pronounce words correctly. He had the same features as Sasuke only his eyes were a lot darker than hers.

"Great we come home after nearly a week and we were only missed by are parents because we weren't here to do chores…. I feel so loved." Senatae said exaggeratingly making everyone laugh.

Once they stopped laughing they said good-bye and went home to wait for their scores to come in, which wouldn't be till tomorrow.

**Showing what is happening to the directors of the exam and their discussions. This does not really affect the main characters of the story immediately. **

The leader of the village carefully walked into the room of where they were deciding who was to advance in their job as a ninja. Most of the cases were either they completely passed the exam or the failed terribly, except for one case. Team 8, Naruko, Inarea, Itachi, and Senatae, had passed, but after some look into some of the surveillance in the arena they discovered that an ex-criminal from the neighboring village had disguised himself as one of the students taking the exam just so he could get the power of the sharingan that was a very powerful kekagenki (bloodline trait) by taking advantage of the more vulnerable of the two Uchida's in the exam, using a poison that was very unpredictable, he gave Senatae power that would overtake her someday and completely destroy her own conscious mind and have it taken over by him. That is unless she is given something to stop the progression of the poison.

If there is a way to stop the progression then why would the leader be having a hard time deciding whether or not to pass them, well if that girl were to go on a mission that originally was extremely simply, and somehow met up with the criminal again then she would be much easily tricked seeing how much power he already gave her, and Senatae has always wanted power to prove to her father that she was not useless and had potential for something, anything, even evil. Not letting her go would keep her on closer watch, but not passing her would mean that, knowing her, she would go find somehow to improve to pass, at least get accepted by her father.

Such a hard decision, and what happens to one member will happen to the others. "What to do, what to do?" the leader thought to himself listing the pros and cons to passing and failing. Finally he made the decision.

**(What you didn't think I would really tell you then did you? Do you really think I am that stupid as to give all that away? Gosh…. How rude. _)**

**Oh yah…change back to how it was before in the P.O.V.**

"Hey 'Tachi, 'Natae, wake up. Tey have te wesults for wour test yetherday," Hitake exclaimed coming into the twins' room.

"Hitake just what time is it?' Itachi asked lazily, he obviously isn't a morning person.

"Oh Itachi just get up I am," Senatae said.

"But I don't wanna."

"Itachi you are such a baby."

"So………" Itachi said trying to sound as cute as possible only to have a pillow thrown at his face by Senatae.

They got up, got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast. It seemed like a normal day other than the fact that the children's mother and father seemed to be acting suspicious. They did their normal routine other then gathering their teammates at their school where the results of the tests were held.

Inside there was a mob of people surrounding a small chalk board covered with papers with the names of the team and whether they passed or not. Lots of people are happy and dancing, but there are some teams that were 21crying and yelling. Slowly they made their way to the board, and finding their team name, Team 8, on the paper they followed the line and it looked like this:

Team 1…………………………………………...Pass

Team 2…………………………………………...Fail

Team 3……………………………………..…….Pass

Team 4………………………..………………….Pass

Team 5…………………………………………...Fail

Team 6…………………………………………...Pass

Team 7………………………………………..….Pass

Team 8…………………………………………...Pass

Team 9…………………………………………...Pass

They saw that they passed and started to jump around and acted like the kids they are, how else do you think two ten-year-olds and two twelve-year olds are going to do. Sasuke and Hitake, being only four, started to copy their older siblings; this just annoyed their father who then blamed it on Senatae as usual.

A few months went by without any trouble, but then the attacker from the exam decided to send people who he had performed the same experiment that he had performed on Senatae to try and persuade her to come with them back to his lair. They attacked when she was alone and confused after her and Naruko, her absolute best friend and crush, had gotten into a bad argument that unfortunately turned into a jutsu to jutsu fight. The group surrounded her after getting into the village in the dead of night, and not very nicely got her to see it their way.

"If you want to get the power that you desire, leave this heap of a village and meet us at the gate at exactly midnight tomorrow," One of the attackers explained.

"If you don't get there by then we will leave you and you will be stuck in this worthless village your whole life," the other attacker stated. They left after saying that leaving Senatae with the most difficult decision of her life, but as I said before her mind had already been influenced by the power that she had already gained.

After going home and walking strait to her room she stared at the ceiling of her room looking back at all the friends she would leave behind. The decision was difficult, but the answer was already set and there was no turning back.

The next day, the young girl traveled around the village gathering supplies, but not noticeably enough to attract attention. Talking to everyone as to make it seem like a normal day, everyone that is except Naruko. Senatae refused to even go near his home or usual spots. Naruko, though, was searching everywhere for Senatae to apologize for what happened the day before, but couldn't find her.

Soon came night, and the six Uchidas sat down to eat dinner of rice, chicken, and dumplings. Then the young ones had to be sent to bed while the older twins sat down to watch TV.

"It's 11:45pm," Senatae said a little nervously.

"Yah, so? We have stayed up this late before what is the problem now?" Itachi asked not really caring.

"I think I left something outside," Senatae started, she had been practicing on how she was going to sneak out without being suspected of anything, "I'll go get a flashlight from my room and go look for it."

"Sure I really don't care and father and mother are asleep so I don't think they would care either," Itachi commented to focus on the TV to care.

Senatae grabbed her bag packed with supplies and a flashlight to hold up with her story, and headed out to the gates where she would leave to become stronger.

"You made it. We were starting to think that you wouldn't show up," The first attacker named Ami proclaimed after Senatae got to the meeting area right at 12:00am.

"I'm here so let's go," Senatae said trying not to look back at the village. They then quickly headed off to the boss of this whole arrangement, Izanagi. This is the moment that Senatae went from being known as Senatae Uchida to being known as the Shadow Wolf.

**Powers:**

**Sharingan** – a bloodline trait passed down from generation to generation

**Ninja skills** – weapon skills, ninjutsu – fire style, water style, lightning style, earth style, wind style - , genejutsu – tricks to the mind making others see something that is not really there-, taijutsu – physical harm such as fist to fist

**Advanced senses** – better hearing, sight, taste, smell, touch

**Chidori** – A blast of lightning that focuses at the palm of the hand

**Summoning **– The appearance of an animal (a wolf) after the caller (the person who summons) does hand-signs and (using there own blood) put there hand on a surface and shouts "summoning jutsu!"

**An Inside Power Known as Yamata no Orochi **– A Japanese Mythological being thought to be able to be sealed inside the body of a human. 1 out of 9 the Yamata no Orochi is thought to have the power of the demon world and is depicted as the devil thus giving its symbol, and its ranking in strength is 2nd and its ranking in chakra/stamina is also 2nd. A snake that has 8 heads as well as 8 tails and has a brownish color to it. It is thought to be able to rival the Kyuubi no Youko, the king of the Bijuu. Character is unaware of this power until she comes to the age of 18, but still uses some powers like the natural speeding up of healing, though it can have some very bad side effects if the injuries are too great.


	2. Naruko's Life

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto then Sakura would be dead and Ino would be put in a bucket of acid, but since none of this is true I obviously don't own Naruto.

_**Super Hero:**_

**Name** The Shiro Inu (Naruko)

**Motto: **I would never leave a friend.

**Origin:** Naruko was always a very hyper and smart person, but when both his parents died in a freak accident when he was only seven years-old, he decided to turn into the class-clown to get the attention that he would normally get from his parents; the orphanage was never that kind to any of the kids there. In fact, because he acted up and started to slack on his grades, he was put it the same team as Senatae and Itachi Uchida, the brightest and most gifted students in the class, and Inarea who was very smart in books, but not so much in actual combat. They were the only team of 4, but their team consisted of two ten-year-olds, and two twelve-year-olds. Naruko still tried to be the clown, which got him constantly hit upside the head by Inarea, but also got him pitied by Senatae, his all-time crush. This is what started the friendly rival of the two kids that would eventually turn into their soul desire to have the other either killed or taken out of the shadows, but I'm a little ahead of myself, I should start from where the trouble actually started. Now let's see…

A few months after taking the exam and passing, Naruko sat at the ramen shop eating, and trying to find some way to prolong him from going to the orphanage. Soon though, he was interrupted by Inarea trying to convince Itachi to eat ramen with her as a sort of half-date.

"Itachi, are you sure that you don't want to get some ramen with me, I mean we are right next to the shop," Inarea asked obviously trying to persuade Itachi.

"Inarea for the hundredth time no, but I guess I am getting hungry, so I am going to eat, ALONE!" Itachi answered, the persuasion is a negative, but at least Inarea gets to eat in the same place as him. After sitting in one of the stools of the long counter and smelling the ramen cook on the other side, Itachi notice Naruko eating and said, "Oh, hi Naruko I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"Not at all. I was actually trying to find a way to dodge leaving."

"At least I could help," Itachi commented.

"Hey, ummm, do you know where your sister is?" Naruko asked.

"Depends on which one you're talking about. The annoying four-year-old or the sulky ten-year-old?" Itachi said.

"Itachi, which one do you think I am looking for?" Naruko asked sarcastically.

"Senatae is probably at the dock being boring." Itachi answered.

"Thanks!" Naruko cried hurrying pay his bill and running toward the dock to talk to the "sulky" girl. When he got there though, Senatae wasn't being boring like Itachi predicted; she was actually being very entertaining. The young girl was walking on water (this is able to be accomplished by using chakra to balance one's wait evenly on the surface of the water, it is the same process in which someone can walk up a tree or other surface without your hands the chakra becomes a sort of a magnet to any surface) and trying her best not to punch something or someone, Senatae was obviously upset.

"Hey Senatae! What are you doing?" Naruko shouted.

"Nothing! Now leave me alone!" Senatae shouted back not wanting to be disturbed from her thoughts.

"Gosh what happened now? Did you and your father get into an argument?" Naruko asked aware of the hatred between the father and daughter.

"Where do my personal problems come into your problems?" Senate shouted furiously at the boy who was only trying to help, "You just need to mind your own business sometimes Naruko or you are going to get into trouble."

The argument went back and forth for nearly five minutes until they were down each others throats. One finally made the first move to punch the other just to make them shut up. That person, surprisingly, was Naruko, the one that has never really made any move to hurt Senatae even when she was being a jerk. This was such a surprise to Senatae in fact that she actually took the hit instead of blocking it.

"You jerk!" Senatae exclaimed, "Why on earth did you punch me?!"

"Because you aren't thinking strait," Naruko started trying to figure out what was forming in front of him, "but I am going to make you think strait!" Then the fight began. One punch after the other, direct blows that the young ninja were used to, but still hurt coming from a friend.

"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Senatae shouted releasing ten fire balls out of her mouth. (A fire style that is made with chakra) Naruko though, dodged all but one that hit him in the arm burning him slightly.

"Ack!" Naruko cried in pain, "Why are we fighting like this? We are friends?"

"If you were my friend then you would know that I would never actually tell you what was wrong, and if I come here it means that I have something on my mind that I need to figure out!" Senatae shouted making a valid point.

"That doesn't mean that you start an argument with me!" Naruko yelled back knowing that all this was going to do was make things worse.

"Would you just shut up already?" Senatae shouted getting even more annoyed then she was already. This anger and annoyance was starting to release the poison, or, how her mother called it, a curse. This release of the curse activated her enhanced senses, and made her stronger, but she had not figured out how to use it well so Naruko still had some chance.

"Senatae what are you doing? Are you really going to try to kill me?" Naruko asked frightened by what the answer might be. He knew that he was probably going to die if he didn't use his secret weapon that he had been told **never** to use, but he didn't have a choice this time. Naruko slowly began to gain features that a normal human would never have; longer, sharper fangs, nails that were more like claws and his eyes were silted and colored an almost red color. This was an ancient power that was not only rare, but to a point that it was used as a weapon to destroy nations if not controlled properly. Naruko had really never even seen what it was, but he knew how to control it relatively well.

"I heard that you had some kind of power as well, but I never thought that - gah" Senatae was stopped mid sentence by something that Naruko could not see. Truth is, Senatae had never used her power for more than a minute, and the fast that she was using it in battle for at least five minutes was putting an incredible strain on her body, destroying it a little bit at a time.

"Senatae what is wrong?" Naruko asked concerned even though they were in the middle of a fight. The girl didn't answer she only kept on gripping her neck where the curse had been given to her. Naruko asked again only more urgent, "Senatae are you listening to me? What in the world is wrong?!"

"Naruko," Senatae said after the pain subsided a little bit, "aren't you supposed to be worrying about you and not me?" Suddenly a clone jumped out and attacked Naruko hitting him in the back of the head. Naruko had to destroy that clone and dodge a hit from the real Senatae. Then the fight continues.

After nearly an hour of fighting, their teacher showed up after a call of disturbance. "What are you doing?!?!?!" he said in confusion, "are you guys trying to kill each other and- wait you both are using- Crap!" The two weren't even paying attention to him. They were about to use their strongest weapons, Chidori for Senatae and Rasangan for Naruko, but their teacher saw this and quickly grabbed the two's arms before they could hit each other.

"Senatae! Naruko! Stop this and seal your powers now." Their teacher yelled at them. They listened, but Naruko could tell that Senatae was reluctantly doing it.

Neither of them said anything, nor even look at each other.

"Are you guys even listening?" Their sensei asked annoyed by the silence from both of them. Senatae didn't stop to listen she just got out of their sensei's grasp and disappeared before she could be yelled at.

"_What was her problem?" _Naruko thought to himself. "_She has never acted like this before, but I guess she doesn't need my help to solve her problems."_ Naruko followed in that gesture and left as well.

The young, confused, and exhausted boy slowly walked around the village. Few people were out at 2:00am, but there were enough that he couldn't really do anything to release his feeling, so he went to his orphanage home. There he passed the caretakers and nurses who worked there, but never really paid attention to them. Getting to his room he closed the door and went to bed not bothering to change to his pajamas or even take off his shoes. _"Tomorrow's going to be a fun day," _thought Naruko before falling to a dreamless sleep.

The next day everything seemed fine and normal it almost seemed like the fight before had been a nightmare, but his Sensei came up to him and made it quite clear that it was no dream. "Wait," Naruko started, "that means that I need to find Senatae!" then he was gone, racing to find her.

He searched all day, but didn't find her at all. It was the next day in fact that he was told that Senatae had snuck out in the dead of night, and left the village.

"Why did 'Natae have to leave Nawuko?" Sasuke whined in between sobbing. Naruko had never really seen her cry much, but she just couldn't stop. Their mother too, but Itachi wasn't crying, he was comforting his brother who couldn't understand what was going on well, but just enough to realize that his sister wasn't just on a little vacation.

"Naruko, did she in any way at all talk to you before she, ummm, left?" Itachi said trying not to make the younger ones cry harder.

"No Itachi I don't know anything about this." Naruko answered trying not to sound so shocked. Naruko then slowly went over to the couch to think, and while he was over there Hitake, someone who never comes alone without his twin, came up to Naruko and asked as clearly as he could, "Nawuko, can you pwease find my sister and tell that I love her and to come home?"

This simple, innocent plea touched Naruko's heart for Hitake and Senatae really didn't get along well, yet here he was telling him to find her and tell her this. The only thing Naruko could do was say, "of course I will Hitake."

Naruko finally left only to run into Inarea who was running full speeded towards the house.

"Naruko there you are! Have you heard what happened to Senatae?" Inarea exclaimed completely oblivious to the red streaks that were down the boy's face.

"Yes Inarea I did find out," Naruko began, "and I cannot believe that she would ever do something like this."

"Naruko, I know you were close to Senatae but do you really think that you could figure out everything that was going through her mind? Inarea asked.

"Inarea would you just be quiet and leave me alone." Naruko said while he was leaving. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran as fast as he could to his room and locked it, so no one could bother him. _'I know what I have to do,' _Naruko thought, _'I will find a way to bring her back and make sure that she never leaves the village anymore.'_

With that one thought and plan Naruko went from being an ordinary ninja to the Shiro Inu.

**Powers:**

**Ninja skills** – weapon skills, ninjutsu – fire style, water style, lightning style, earth style, wind style - , genejutsu – tricks to the mind making others see something that is not really there-, taijutsu – physical harm such as fist to fist

**Summoning **– The appearance of an animal (a white dog) after the caller (the person who summons) does hand-signs and (using their own blood) put their hand on a surface and shouts "summoning jutsu!"

**Rasangan **– A ball of chakra that is focused in the middle of one's hand, it is a very strong jutsu that is very rare and ties chidori. It takes Naruko 1 clone to perform

**An Inside Power Known as Houkou – A **Japanese Mythological being that is thought to be able to be sealed inside the body of a human. 1 out of 9 the Houkou is supposed to be able to control all types of nature (fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth) its symbol is Illusion, and is 3rd in strength ranking and 5th in chakra/stamina. A species of dog with 5 long tails and a white colored body. The Houkou naturally heals injuries quickly, though it can have very bad side effects if the injuries are too great.


	3. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto then Sasuke would be an girl and dating Naruto, but that defiantly isn't true so I don't own Naruto.

_**Epic Battle:**_

Six years never really seems like a lot to most people, but the moment that it hit six years for the two friends, that are now the worst enemies in the world, it became almost like a signal in the minds that brought them together again, though I am getting ahead of myself, again.

"Wow I can't believe that it has been six whole years since that day," the Shiro Inu said from his perch on top of the main leaders building. "Sasuke and Hitake are now in school, and Itachi has become an excellent jonin. Though I wonder what Senatae is doing this very minute?" This was not a rare question that the Hero asked himself, but today Senatae was doing something very interesting, that is if you find having the 52nd base that you stay in be destroyed because you got bored.

"Senatae you idiot! How many times do I have tell not to do that jutsu?!" Izanagi yelled at the 16-year-old delinquent.

"Izanagi and how many times do I have to tell you to shut your trap because I am not listening to a word that you every say, and I thought I told you to call me The Shadow Wolf, or something like that." Senatae answered in the most smart-alecky voice that she could make.

"You are so lucky that I don't kick you out." The really annoyed leader shouted, even though the girl was no longer paying attention to him. Her long black hair hung in her face as to warn anyone that they would be killed if they came near, and her outfit didn't help at all to that effect. The outer outfit that her 'leader' makes her wear is a black cloak that is supposed to help them somehow, red clouds weren't the best choice, but her under outfit does help. A unique outfit that only is worn be ninjas of a village that had let them in. This outfit was much more comfortable and durable to the harsh environments that they would live in.

"So, where are we going to live next?" The bored teen asked.

"You know what were are going to live near your old village because that is the only base left for now, so unless you want to live in a hotel and in the forest, make this base last!" Izanagi exclaimed.

"Yah, Yah we'll see." Senatae said, "But why does it have to be by my old village?"

"Because like I said before IT IS THE ONLY HIDOUT LEFT!!!" Izanagi shouted.

"You don't have to shout I am right here you know." Senatae commented to get him even more upset, but in a relaxed fashion that got on his nerves.

"Well maybe if you were to listen to what I said the first- HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Izanagi demanded, though Senatae was already leaving him behind, heading for her old village.

"Hey Itachi. How are your mom and dad doing?" Naruko asked when getting to the twins home. The eighteen year old always came to check up on them to make sure that none of them were hurt or in danger.

The lonely sixteen-year-old looked at his good friend and answered, "Well mom is in tears because of what day it is, and dad, well he is trying to comfort her, but not succeeding. Sasuke and Hitake are at school so you should stay till they get home or they are going to be sad that they didn't see you. Oh, and I am being killed with too much chores, so today isn't a good day for us. What about you?"

"Nothing to big, but I was thinking of what Senatae was doing, and if she will ever come back," Naruko answered getting a little down from the conversation.

The two talked for a little while longer till they heard the now ten-year-old twins come in through the door yelling at each other.

"Hitake, do you really have to rub it in my face everyday that you are stronger than me?" Sasuke yelled.

"Well no, but I sort of have to since you have to rub it in my face that you are a lot smarter than me!" Hitake yelled right back. They did this every year at this time, but they didn't know why.

"Sasuke, Hitake, do you guys really have to argue every day about the same exact thing? It is really annoying," Naruko said.

"Naruko!" The pair exclaimed when they heard him. Without thinking they ran up and tackled him sending him to the ground.

"Hey!" the squished hero began, "You guys are going to turn me into a pancake if you don't get off me."

"Sorry!" Sasuke and Hitake apologized at the same time, and got off.

"Now that you guys have tried to kill Naruko today, how about you go help me with chores," Itachi said.

"But we just got home," both of the kids whined.

"Too bad, now go!" The slave driving, older brother demanded.

As the kids ran to do their chores, Naruko thought about how it might be different with Senatae here in the village. Her mother wouldn't be crying all the time and Itachi wouldn't always be in charge of keeping things in order. Not to mention the fact that a lot of their friends would have probably stayed together. (Inarea was really the only one of their old friends that still kept in touch even though none of them had really ever left the village) Naruko got up off the ground and said good-bye to Itachi and his mom. His dad, Naruko guessed, didn't want to talk to anyone today. The hero had to head for his normal training ground before noon or he wouldn't get any training done, so he set off for the forest outside the village where there was an abandoned house-looking thing there.

"Are we there yet Izanagi?" The annoyed sixteen-year-old asked. They had been walking for about half a day.

"No Senatae, for the hundredth time no, but we are almost there," Izanagi answered just as annoyed.

"Didn't you say that last time?" Senatae asked.

"Yes but that was only five minutes ago," Izanagi said.

"You mean five hours ago," Senatae corrected.

"Ok, you know what you can just leave right now you know. You don't have to stay with our little group," Izanagi shouted.

"You know if I were to leave, I could easily go to some official and maybe just tell them a little secret about where you are hiding and what you are, hee, hee, studying," Senatae threatened.

"Ok, Ok, I get it I will stop talking," Izanagi said, and they kept walking. They walked until they reached forest land that Senatae knew all too well. It was the very place that she and Naruko used to train together. Who knew that old house was the base of the most well known criminals.

"Hey Izanagi can I go ahead a little ways, I know where we are going now," Senatae asked wondering if Naruko still trained at their old spot.

"Sure- wait how on earth do you know where we are going?" he asked, but she was already on her way there.

_I'm almost there, _the Shiro Inu told himself. It was almost 12:00pm just as he had planned, but the closer he got the more it felt that he wasn't the only one here. In fact when he was about half-a-mile away from his destination he could hear someone was there talking just soft enough to not be heard. _Probably just Inarea being a jerk trying to freak me out, but she really has never come out here before. I need to take a closer look._ The hero was never used to having anyone come anywhere near his training spot before, so he wasn't sure who it could possibly be.

About ¼ a mile the person had come into Naruko's range of hearing, and this is what he heard, "I wonder if ……….. as been so lo…….. last saw hi………others and sister……………the heck out of ……………laugh." That was all he could make out, but what on earth did it mean? The voice was familiar to the boy, but he couldn't pin it on anyone. _I need to get to closer,_ Naruko thought.

Slowly moving closer he could barely make out what the stranger looked like. It was a girl about the same height as Itachi, and she had long hair, but he couldn't see what color it was because she happened to be in the shadows. The outfit that she had on was really weird too; it was a black cloak looking thing that had some king of reddish figure on it. Naruko knew what to do if he was ever going to get anything done, but who knew this lady might be some killer, though she only looked like she was in her teens.

The boy was about to back up to get to a better look at the girl, when his foot caught on a tree branch making the most sneakiest person fall flat on his butt.

"Ouch, that wasn't supposed to happen, but now that my hiding spot is completely given away I guess I should introduce myself," Naruko said trying to sound as least immature as possible.

"Don't worry," The girl said now that she was right above him, "I know quite well who you are, Naruko." Then it hit him, the girl that was right in front of him was Senatae. She had finally come back to the village.

"Senatae you're back!" Naruko shouted while getting up to try and hug her, but she put a hand out to stop him.

"Naruko you simple minded fool, why would I actually come back to this dump of a village?" she asked.

Naruko couldn't believe what he had just heard, "What are you talking about? Your family is here, Sasuke, Hitake, and Itachi! Don't you care about any of them?"

"No, those people are just memories for me now, and I have no need to bring up memories," Senatae replied completely emotionless.

"Memories! Is that all they are to you anymore?" Naruko couldn't even think strait anymore, "You aren't the same Senatae I knew before. Who in the world are you?"

"Can't you tell Naruko? I am your old friend Senatae. I just got a little bigger, stronger, and smarter. Oh yah and I left your little dream land too!"

Naruko couldn't take it anymore, this person in front of him was no younger the Senatae that he had grown up with. The real Senatae would have never left, or done any of the things this Senatae had done. "I guess I will just have to bring you back because you didn't wake up at all. In fact you're more asleep than you have ever been!"

Those were the last words that were spoken before the fighting began. Both of the ninja were vastly skilled in multiple jutsu, and combat styles. Not to mention their own special powers. Naruko, though, was having a little bit of trouble blocking Senatae's punches, and even hitting her. _Why can't I hit her?! _He thought.

The truth was that Naruko hadn't really fought anyone with the sharingan, let alone someone who had been training with it for four whole years. His only chance would be to use his power again, and hopefully get her to pass out quickly before she could use her power as well. This plan would have worked quite well if it weren't for the fact that Senatae knew that was what Naruko was going to do.

"So Naruko," Senatae said to the confused boy from a tree, "now that we are fighting, don't you think that we should use are "heroic" names? I mean it seems so unfashionable to say are real names. My "heroic" name is the Shadow Wolf."

"Is that so," Naruko said trying to go along with her, so she would keep talking so he could activate his power, "well if you must know my name is the Shiro Inu."

"It fits you, you know the white dog since you are always doing everything perfectly right, well that is also why my name fits me," Shadow Wolf commented. The girl suddenly saw what she had been waiting for, Naruko's power and physical changes. Quickly going into action, she released her own curse that she had learned to control much better since the last time that her enemy had seen it, though she still got waves of pain every now and again.

"You are in for a big surprise Shiro Inu," The Shadow Wolf said as her own features began to change.

"You never were to found of losing were you," Shiro Inu said obviously irritated. They began to fight again, this time with jutsu far more powerful than before. Some would kill a normal person easily if hit even a little close than a half-a-mile away.

After nearly five hours of fighting, the two began to lose their strength because no matter how much control you have over these types of powers, you are lucky to keep in control for an hour with no side effects.

_Ack, my neck, how long have I been using this thing? _Senatae asked herself. _If I don't turn it off soon I might just lose control again. I have to end this now with that jutsu._

Naruko surprisingly was thinking relatively the same thing, and he knew that he had to use his jutsu as well.

"Shadow Wolf, Senatae I have to say this before I do this jutsu. Four years ago you a highly respected twelve year old, and I was, well a clown," Shiro Inu started but was stopped by Senatae's interruption.

"Don't start bringing up ancient history of how I had a perfectly good life at home."

"I wasn't going to," Shiro replied,"I was saying that when you and I were opposites, and maybe that was why we went our separate ways, but…then you had one person that liked you a lot."

"I did, did I?" Shadow asked, "Well who was it?"

_"Senatae it was me," Naruko answered. Senatae was silent just like the rest of the area. All you could hear was water running from a river a little ways away. _

_"I wish that I were to tell you the truth that it wouldn't make any difference to what is about to happen, but sadly it will," Senatae said trying to sound as emotionless as possible. Shiro could tell what she was about to do and quickly poofed up a clone that would help him with the next jutsu then focusing the rest of his chakra to the palm of his hand, he started form his ultimate jutsu, Rasangan._

_They weren't quite sure what would happen once the jutsus collided, but there was no stopping it now. The two enemies ran full fledge at each other, Shiro Inu with Rasangan, and Shadow wolf with Chidori, but right before they hit Shiro could hear Shadow shout one last thing, "I love you too!" That was the last thing they heard before a flash of white blinded both of them, not to mention knocking them both out._

_When Shiro Inu awoke the next day, he was in a hospital bed alone. He couldn't figure out what had happened after the flash, but he knew what he had heard before. __I need to find Senatae, __was all he could think about. When he got up, though, he found that he could hardly move, __I am still out of chakra__, but Naruko didn't care much. He got out the door and to a nurse before he ever thought about resting._

_"Nurse, do you know whether a Senatae Uchida was brought in here either late last night or early this morning?" Naruko asked hastily._

_"Yes she is in the room down the hall with her family, but she is still asleep, are you Ok?" the nurse asked, but Naruko was already heading down the hall. _

_When he got inside Senatae's room everyone was in there happy as could be, but Naruko didn't really care. He ran over to her side and gentle shook the sleeping girl to wake her up, and the moment she opened her eyes and saw that it was him, she reached up and hugged him. Her family realized then that Senatae would no longer be leaving the village again. _

_**Now they just have to deal with the leaders of the village.**_


End file.
